Data network service providers (such as Internet service providers), network users, and application providers all have an interest in learning how data network traffic of a particular type is treated by the network. For example, data network service providers may wish to monitor how application traffic of different types is treated by their networks and by other networks to ensure compliance with net neutrality regulations, service level agreements with other service providers, and service level agreements with end users. Network users, including individuals, businesses, and other entities, may desire to know how application traffic is treated to identify when a network service provider is throttling traffic and whether the throttling is consistent with the service agreement between the network service providers and the users. Application services providers may wish to know how their traffic is treated in the network, for example to identify when their traffic is throttled by the network service provider.
Performance testing is one way to identify how traffic of a particular application type is being treated by the network. In some performance testing, it may be desirable to minimize the impact of the testing on network performance. For example, if tests are run during busy network periods in a live network, the quality of service experienced by network users may be reduced by the presence of test traffic. In other performance testing, it may be desirable to execute a test when the network is busy to determine how application traffic is treated in a busy network.
Accordingly, there exists a need for methods, systems, and computer readable media for quiescence-informed network testing.